


Animal Rescuer

by Devil_kizuna



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Crack, Curses and Cures, Funny, Halloween, M/M, SpookyBingoMX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_kizuna/pseuds/Devil_kizuna
Summary: Who would have thought that me being cursed will end up in me having a boyfriend!





	Animal Rescuer

**Author's Note:**

> Another bingo box complete!!! i hope i can complete them all!!! this is for the 'bats as pets' box.   
enjoy this weirdly and badly written story!!   
from: Devil_K

Owning a building may seem easier, but it certainly is not. Specially if the building belongs to his mother who is shifted and left the building on his shoulders.

“One inch, even if one inch is damaged Kihyun you better find yourself another place to live then.” His mother’s words rang in his ears as he saw the wall, the paint coming off, the slaked lime in pieces on floor and he wanted to murder someone.

He angrily knocked the door and told the old lady to please clear out the apartment in two weeks. That old lady hasn’t paid rent in 8 months, plus she ruined the paint on the door and it is badly damaged and inside of the apartment looked like a war-zone.

“Next time you think about kicking anyone out, you are going to turn into a bad thing son.” She said and Kihyun could swear her eyes glimmered. He scoffed and bid her farewell. Next three salaries went more into renewing that apartment and less to himself.

That all happened two years ago when Kihyun had started his new job. Now his job is more stable as he is the chief photographer in the magazine he works for. He has his own team at his command, and his best friend Lee Minhyuk a talented artist is a part of that team.

The apartment 514 was rented out by another young man, around Kihyun’s age. He talked directly with Mrs. Yoo as she is still the owner and Kihyun was not pissed by that at all.

It’s not like Kihyun hates the new comer, the guy is actually very nice and caring. One time, just when he moved in, he gave Kihyun a box of granola bars as a ‘thanks for renting me this place’. Also, he always gives Kihyun a chocolate bar whenever they bump in the hallway. The dude carries chocolates in his pocket. He smiles whenever he sees Kihyun and he has tons of pets or that’s what Kihyun thinks at least. He is like an animal rescuer. Always rescuing animals left alone or stranded. Kihyun is sure that the boy’s apartment is less like a living space and more like a zoo.

“I swear that guy is fishy Min.” Kihyun said as he cut the beef and put it inside the pot for stew.

“You find everyone fishy Kihyun, remember when I first took you to meet up with Jooheon, you straight up told him he looks weird when he was just wearing a cap.” Minhyuk dead-panned.

“It was night! Anyways, not like that. I feel like he is hiding something, he is probably a psychotic murderer.”

“You mean a hot psychotic murderer, then yeah he is that. Kihyun come on… just because someone is nice and kind doesn’t mean they are scheming something. Anyways enough of this. Jooheon is throwing a Halloween party and you are coming okay!” Minhyuk said fast and got back to playing his games. Kihyun sighed.

That day when Min left, Kihyun went to the grocery store to get some shopping done. On his way back he saw that 514 guy again, who was climbing a tree… trying to get the cat stuck in the tree.

“How much will you pay that he is gonna fall?” Kihyun asked himself and chuckled when the other’s foot slipped and he fell the short distance. The lady nearby asked if he was alright and he nodded, his cheek had a small cut and so did his arm but other than that no physical bruises. He smiled brightly at the lady and took the cat which came down after seeing the human fall pathetically like that. He took the cat and started walking towards the building.

“God, is he taking another animal in? he already has a hamster, a puppy, I think a gold-fish and I know for sure he has two small tortoises as well.” Kihyun sighed and started walking again.

Kihyun started to worry about the apartment when indeed he saw the guy entering his apartment with a cat. If the apartment is ruined again like the last time, his mother will have his head.

So, he did what he deemed right. He decided to inspect the apartment and then decide what to do.

“Alright, if it’s in good condition than that’s okay.” Kihyun told himself before he rang the bell. He heard some voices from inside, someone crashing into something, a cat meowing loudly and then the door was opened with the boy looking sheepish, a cute gudetama band-aid on his cheek. Kihyun wanted to sigh so badly, but instead of that, he calmed his mind and smiled lightly.

“Umm, you need something?” the guy asked and Kihyun shook his head.

“I wanted to get to know you. I like getting along with everyone in the building.” Kihyun replied, this was almost too easy, he always had to inspect and he enters the apartment with that excuse every time.

“Oh, sure come on in!” The guy said. Kihyun walked inside and he never wanted to leave a place this fast. The inside of the house was just as he thought. It was a zoo inside. Clothes everywhere, there were bowls for different animals, a hamster cage sitting on the small coffee table, there was a small fish tank on top of the other table in the corner, there were at least three fishes inside. There was a cat sleeping on the sofa, which there was yet another fish bowl on the side of the TV table.

“W… why do you have so many pets?” Kihyun inquired, truly shocked. How does he take care of all of them?

“Oh, I… I ummm YEAH, I rescue these stranded animals and then sell them to umm different pet stores!” and Kihyun suspected every single word he said. Dude doesn’t even know how to lie properly.

Kihyun sighed and looked straight at him in the eye, “If you want to lie, do it properly or don’t do it!” The other guy was shocked and looked down, face red in embarrassment.

“I… I cant tell you what I do with them?” Kihyun’s eyes widen.

“Do… do you eat them all?” he asked horrified.

“No… No no no, I mean I do like meat but no I don’t eat these pets! I cant tell you okay. But please make yourself comfortable and I will get us some drinks.” The guy rambled and Kihyun just noticed that his hair changed from white to red!

“Wait, why… why are your hair red all of a sudden?” And Kihyun was horrified.

“Umm, they weren’t white at all, they were red from the start, maybe you misunderstood me from someone, I am sorry!”

The hair color changed again, from red to lighter pink.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” Kihyun exclaimed.

“That’s it dude…” Kihyun have had enough.

“Wonho, my name is Wonho.”

“That’s it Wonho, please empty this apartment as soon as possible.” Kihyun said, loud and clear and as he finished his sentence, his body started reacting weirdly…

Wonho’s eyes widen and Kihyun felt dizzy. His world turned black.

.

.

.

Kihyun opened his eyes to the light, and looked around. He groaned but instead a little pitched growl came out…

He looked around, everything looked so big!

“Umm are you alright?” he saw Wonho, the boy had white hair again.

“Seems like you are cursed Kihyun sshi.” He said and Kihyun tilted his head, everything was still fuzzy but what curse.

Wonho put a mirror in front of Kihyun, who then screeched so loudly.

He… he was a bat!

“Please calm down Kihyun sshi, your screeching is effecting my powers!” Wonho said as his hair rapidly changed colors, from white to red to black to white again.

Kihyun stopped once he realized the elder was in pain.

“Why am I like this?” he asked… hoping Wonho can understand.

“I can understand you Kihyun sshi, umm I am a soul collector. I think I can help you.” Kihyun was so confused but whatever it is, he needs help.

“PLEASE!” he pleaded and Wonho picked him up and closed his own eyes. It looked like some weird ritual but Kihyun was spellbound to something else entirely.

Wonho was glowing, more like his head and his hands. Like his hair turned pure white and he looked magical!

It took five minutes for Wonho return back to normal and he looked at Kihyun.

“I was searching your memory for any incidents with a witch, the curse you have look likes it’s a witch’s work. Nasty people if you ask me. Use magic for their own good.” Wonho pouted and Kihyun sighed.

“Oh yeah, there was a lady living in this apartment, right? Before me?” Wonho asked and Kihyun nodded his tiny bat head.

“Well, she was a witch and according to what I gathered, when she said that ‘next time you think about kicking someone out, you will be turned into something bad’ that was the curse.” Wonho explained and Kihyun wanted to bang his head so he can wake up from this dream.

“This is not a dream. I can try to find a solution but I need to call someone in. this is not gonna be good!” Wonho sighed and Kihyun looked at him.

Kihyun now felt bad, he wanted to kick Wonho out who is helping him. Because Kihyun is stupid enough to get himself cursed. He knew magical beings like witches and wizards existed around their world, but he never came in contact with one… or that’s what he thought.

“hey, its okay. I will do everything in my power to break the curse!” Wonho reassured and Kihyun almost had tears in his eyes… his giant bat eyes…

“Oi oi… no no please don’t be sad! Bats are so emotional.” Wonho said and Kihyun looked at him rubbing his eyes with his small furred wings.

“Oh, you don’t know probably. I will tell you, first lets get you something to eat.” Kihyun nodded and sat on wonho’s shoulder who opened his fridge some luncheon meat.

“Try this!” he said and Kihyun ate the little piece Wonho offered him. Nibbling on it with his bat hands and Wonho got himself a sandwich and beer can.

“Well, lets see. You know how everyone thinks that bats are some super cool and swaggy mammal. It’s pretty much the most emotional mammal I know. I have experienced so many mammals and bats get pessimistic and sulky so easily. It makes me adore them.” Wonho stated with a chuckle as he sipped his beer. Kihyun moving his hands fast, “tell me more about it!”

“Hmm, yeah I will show you how I am a soul collector, you know all the reincarnation shit right? So, soul collector’s duty is to collect the souls. Like sometimes, more often than not, some souls don’t want to reincarnate or just get lost on the way to reincarnation. So any souls which gets lost, they turn into animals. Soul collector’s collect the animals and send them back in their time when they died so they can find their correct path. That’s why I can understand everything you are saying. No one else can.” Kihyun nodded, awed at the new information.

“So how am I going to turn back into a human?” he asked and Wonho sighed.

“My friend, Changkyun. he is younger than me but he is a wizard. He probably will have some cure for the curse.” Kihyun nodded in understanding.

“Umm, can I get some water?” he asked and Wonho smiled.

“Sure!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They waited an hour before Wonho’s friend arrived. Who surprisingly came from the window and not the door!

“Kyun, please start using the door.” Wonho sighed as Kihyun moved his bat head in the direction of the window after hearing some sounds.

“Oh… so your cute landlord is the problem!” the young or old, Kihyun couldn’t tell, said.

“CHANGKYUN QUIT IT!” and Kihyun has never seen Wonho yelling so that’s new.

“Fine, looking at him. It’s not a high factor or ritual curse. Just a wordplay type. You know the one you give when you are angry.” Changkyun said as he looked deep in Kihyun’s bat eyes.

“I don’t trust him.” Kihyun looked at Wonho who sighed.

“Me neither.”

“Hey, come on, I am a wizard, I understand what you guys are blabbering about and that’s not cool. Anyways I have seen these types of curses and studied them. Let me search my book for the cure. These curses may seem exactly the same but the cures are hella different.” He said and smiled. His voice was surprisingly deeper than Kihyun would have imagined. The boy got his glasses and a book from thin air!

Out of everything that happened that day, what Changkyun did, seems normal.

After some searching, Changkyun finally sat down and sighed…

“I can’t fucking find it anywhere!” the young wizard groaned.

“Language Kyun.” Wonho said and sighed, this is just getting messy and Wonho actually has work to do. 

“I have an idea though,” Changkyun started, “What if we try every single cure. I mean it is just a cure what is the worst that can happen.”

Kihyun looked at Wonho and nodded. He was already a bat, Channgkyun is right, what is the worst that can happen.

“KYUN DO SOMETHING!” Wonho screamed as he tried to calm down a GIANT ASS BAT that was Kihyun. The first cure turned into a disaster.

“I AM TRYING, STOP SCREAMING!” Changkyun said as Kihyun was flapping his wings around. He was so big that both Wonho and Changkyun were stuck in the corners. If he sat down, Kihyun was sure he is gonna break the floor, so he was in the air, or trying to stay in the air till Changkyun finds a cure for this cure!  


Kihyun heard Changkyun muttering a spell under his breath and Kihyun shrunk back to normal-sized bat. Wonho sighed and sat down on the floor.

“We can’t try the other cures today. He doesn’t have magic in him Hyung if we did another one. It could be lethal.” Changkyun said and Wonho agreed, Kihyun felt his eyes getting heavier. The spell sucked his energy, leaving him dry and really really tired. His wings stopped flapping as he felt his world turning blur.

Wonho caught him before he could hit the floor and put him on his couch.

“Sleep well.” He heard Wonho mutter and let the sleep take over his small bat body.

When Kihyun opened his eyes, he looked around to see nothing but darkness. He was scared so he cried out and felt vibrations and the things around him. He then remembered learning in school about bat’s echolocation. So, he tried his best and found Wonho in the bedroom doing some sort of ritual with the small hamster in his hands. The hamster glowed and disappeared and Wonho smiled.

“Oh, you are awake?” he said and Kihyun nodded.

“That was the ritual for sending them back to their time.” Kihyun nodded again and asked him to please turn the lights on and he is sure that the fact bats can’t see in the dark, clicked in the elder’s mind.

He turned all the lights on and gave Kihyun some food.

The next few days went by like that. Changkyun would try new cures on him and in the end, Kihyun would fall in deep slumber.

Wonho was worried that all this cure testing, will affect Kihyun both mentally and physically as the latter didn’t have any magical powers, neither was he a magical being.

So, on Thursday, he told Changkyun to stay with Kihyun and he has some work. He tried finding that witch who cursed Kihyun in the first place. And in the end, it wasn’t that hard.

“Granny, please undo the curse.” He pleaded her who was not in the mood.

“Son, you such a good child, that kid is like satan’s spawn. Why stand up for him?” she asked and Wonho shook his head.

“I like him that’s why. Ever since I moved into the building, I have liked him and if you don’t undo the curse, I don’t know what will happen.” Wonho decided to be honest. The old lady sighed.

“Fine, you know the deal son. The cure is the kiss. The person he was about to kick out should forgive him and well kiss.” She said and smiled.

“I love being a witch.” A chuckle came from Wonho at the lady’s comment. The cure was so simple and right there and they made it complex themselves.

Wonho went back home and saw Kihyun breathing hard and Changkyun cleaning up the mess.

“I got the cure.” Wonho announced and Kihyun excitedly flew closer to him, shaking his head fast, “WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT?” He asked and Wonho smiled.

“This is going to be really weird.” He said and lightly kissed the bat’s head. He backed off and it took a total of five minutes for Kihyun to turn back in mid-air and fall to the floor.

The poor boy groaned loudly and looked at Wonho for a bit more explanation.

“I found the witch that lived here. It was very easy. Asked and she said this is the cure!” Kihyun was shocked but then laughed loudly.

“This is so stupid!” he said in the middle of his laughter and Changkyun knew that was his cue to leave. The younger disappeared in a flash.

“So, you wanna go out for lunch with me?” Wonho asked rubbing his neck.

“Sure. Let me just… shower!” Kihyun replied and finally after days of struggling he took a nice shower.

And the date with Wonho went very well.

Who would have thought that he would get a boyfriend after turning into a bat!


End file.
